


屋维相性一百问

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, 相性一百问
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: 犹豫了很久，终于推出了相性一百问系列！这次的主角是第一公民与第一诗人的绝妙搭配。情节会比较轻松，刀糖不定。总之，请享受吧～
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus/Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil
Kudos: 2





	屋维相性一百问

**Author's Note:**

> 犹豫了很久，终于推出了相性一百问系列！  
> 这次的主角是第一公民与第一诗人的绝妙搭配。  
> 情节会比较轻松，刀糖不定。  
> 总之，请享受吧～

1 请问您的名字？

维：普布留斯·维吉留斯·马罗。

屋：（若有所思片刻后道）似乎有点多，就看你们想怎么称呼。

维：阿……奥古斯都！或者，恺撒。

屋：（忍不住笑）又差点露馅，该不该说你笨呢？大诗人。

2 年龄是？

屋：比他小七岁，真实年龄就还是别讲了。

维：嗯嗯，对。

3 性别是？

屋：这种肉眼可见的问题，感觉回答起来很奇怪呀哈哈哈。

维：是男性……嗯。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

屋：——嗯，我觉得倒挺难概括呢。不过怎么说都是挺有责任心的那种吧？大家都这样讲。（试探与威胁重叠的眼神）

维：我是有点慢吞吞的，那种。

屋：感觉这一点只体现在你写诗上。

维：其它地方……也是吧。（紧张）

5 对方的性格？

屋：接着刚才那个问题来谈，这位的性格是每多喝一杯酒都会变一下的。（笑）

维：（突然脸红）

屋：好啦，不逗你了。维吉，真的是很听话、很善解人意，但很多时候又让人感觉是长兄那样宽和的性格。

维：……恺撒的性格，感觉一直都很像小孩子。

屋：你这是褒义还是贬义？（盯）

维：当然是、褒义！（紧张）

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

屋：那天我都记不太清了。

维：其实我也有点……

屋：只能想起来，风景挺好看的。然后你好像一直在偷偷瞄我。

维：我、我没印象……

屋：初遇好像不是特别重要的经历呢。我们之前也聊过这个问题，但都想不起来哈哈。

7 对对方的第一印象？

屋：就记得你个子真的很高啊，而且那时候我连现在这个程度都没有长到，印象就更加深刻了。

维：我当时就觉得，恺撒很漂亮……

屋：嗯？你之前怎么没和我讲过这个？

维：是真的很漂亮，现在也是。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

维：（不迟疑地）恺撒，一直很照顾我。

屋：你这个回答速度好像事先就打算好了似的？（笑）

维：因为确实是这样，所以不需要思考……

屋：好吧，我最喜欢你的一点就是，你每次想对我说谎的时候，都会露出很大的破绽。（笑）

9 讨厌对方哪一点？

屋：唯一一点，就是写诗写的好慢。我在西班牙那半年没东西可读，又受了伤，当时难受坏了。

维：（偷偷问采访者）这个我可以不说吗……

屋：（拉回来）好了好了，我就想听一回你的实话。放心说。

维：恺撒，嗯。恺撒，有的时候……嗯……（结结巴巴）

屋：给我个痛快吧，大诗人。

维：……就像现在这样催我。有些难捱……

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

屋&维：（异口同声）一般吧。

屋：呀，你怎么也这么答？

维：嗯……（犹豫，好像违背了心意的样子）

屋：好吧，确实是这样。（对采访者无奈地挑挑眉）

11 您怎么称呼对方？

维：最经常称呼，恺撒。

屋：他在我改称奥古斯都之后也一直没改口。除了诗里会用“奥古斯都”以外，其它时候确实还是叫恺撒，莫名其妙地很固执呢。

维：是因为习惯了叫这个名字。

屋：我能理解。毕竟我们最常见面的时候，我还是要被叫这个名字的呢。至于我，一般就称呼他维吉。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

屋：也不能说希望吧，倒是周围那一群诗人里，只有他没叫过“祖国之父”。单纯出于好奇想听一听。

维：我的话，恺撒怎么称呼都可以。

屋：所以你还是不打算那样叫我？（笑）

维：（有些怯懦地点点头）

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

维：恺撒——是一只小鹰。

屋：维吉就像他曾经帮我看过的那些马一样，高高大大，很扎实的样子。

维：啊、真的吗？（不知为何突然有些惊喜）

屋：是呀，都是我最珍贵的宝物。

维：（依然是很难以置信的惊喜的样子）

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

屋：直接送上丝绸、香膏，和有点文化的漂亮小男孩。这三件套从未出错过。

维：想送给恺撒一个很大的国家。

屋：像你诗里写的那样？直通宇宙的超级大国？（自己笑了起来）

维：嗯。（也忍不住笑了，似乎对某些事心领神会）

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

屋：我就想要一个永远健康的维吉。不怕吵闹和拥挤，可以一直陪在我身边。

维：其实我也想，和恺撒多见几面。如果真的能不生病就好了。

（两人好像想起了什么，颇严肃地沉默了一会）

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

屋：一般还是诗的内容方面的事情。

维：是的，在这方面确实有过不少不愉快。

17 您的毛病是？

屋：他之前说的没错，我有时候对他的态度很不耐烦。现在反思过来，感觉很不好。

维：……我，很多时候，不能让恺撒完全满意。

屋：这是个毛病吗？

维：我觉得，是吧。门客不能让恩主满意……这类的。

18 对方的毛病是？

屋：就是像刚才那样，没事就抬出主客那一套，我有意想接近他的时候反而会被拒绝呢。

维：我想……维护这种关系是我的责任所在吧。就像管理国家是恺撒的责任一样。我是为恺撒服务的人，让他满意是应该的。

屋：那你有时候也应该想想，我毕竟也是个会犯错的凡人，不值得你什么事都听从。不过，现在还是先回答问题吧。

维：嗯……。如果非让我说，恺撒有什么问题的话，大概就是有那样一些反复无常……嗯。

19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

屋：他因为一些事情哭起来的时候，我会因为无能为力而显得不快。但并不是在生气。

维：还是要分特定的场合吧……同一种做法，在不同的场合下，给人造成的感受是不同的。

屋：（直白地）你是不是在想那件事？

维：嗯……

屋：（叹气）没事的，别害怕。那时候是我错了。而且，直到现在我都不知道该怎样补偿你才好。

维：……。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

屋：一些辜负了他对我的希望的事。

维：我也是。

屋：其实我对你没什么特别高的希望，维吉。感觉很多时候你对我的印象只靠想象。

维：但是……

屋：好了，别太纠结。我也只是随便一说，开心点。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

屋：其实一直以来，感觉程度都差不多。

维：或许就是……可以对彼此随心提出要求的程度吧。

屋：嗯。这个形容很贴切。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

屋：（笑）我找了一个借口，把他骗到了家里来。

维：（慌张）啊——

屋：当时我可是很严谨慎重的哦，有很认真地把它当成第一次‘约会’来处理。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

屋：就是，让他给我念诗，或者讲柏拉图哲学。然后——

维：（突然插话）其实这种场合下我们都是很平静的！

屋：（忍不住又笑）大诗人，你每次想掩饰什么的时候，可不可以再不明显一点。

24 那时进展到何种程度？

屋：可以想到的程度吧。

维：真的什么都没有发生……呀。

屋：（对采访者）本来我还想帮他回避一下的。结果你看，他自己这个反应就全给招了。

维：（既脸红又后悔）……

25 经常去的约会地点？

屋：（故意地）应该还是我家。不过后来应该就不能叫约会了吧，叫拜见。

维：也不能这么说……

屋：你自己和我讲过，每次来见我都是来‘拜见’恩主的哦。

维：啊，其实我的意思是……

屋：（盯）是？

维：（低头）就是，就是拜见啦。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

屋：会好好地准备礼物的，还有庆祝宴。

维：我似乎为恺撒的生日做不到什么特别的，只能给他念诗。

屋：（笑）这就足够了。能听见你的声音的每个生日我都过得很开心。

维：（愣住了，若有所思的样子）

27 是由哪一方先告白的？

屋：告白吗？就是指袒露感情这种事？那或许还是他吧。（笑）

维：嗯嗯，是我。

屋：这次倒不回避了呀，大诗人。

维：这样……这样显得我还主动一点嘛。（像小孩子一样地笑了）

28 您有多喜欢对方？

屋：感觉这种问题没法量化来说？但是，确实很喜欢就是了。

维：我也是这么想。有的时候，感觉形容不出来吧，那种程度。

29 那么，您爱对方么？

二人：嗯。

屋：（半晌沉默之后）好像也说不了别的话了，换下个问题吧。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

屋：“对不起我确实还没有写完”。

维：“哪怕只写了一句也给我寄来吧”。

二人：（一起忍不住笑）

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

屋：这其实不在考虑范围内吧。毕竟又不是真的恋人。

维：我也……不太在意这种事。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？

屋：（笑）其实我还是会看一下他都喜欢什么样的人的。如果我觉得可以，那就没问题。

维：其实我和恺撒待在一起的时候就感觉很幸福了，其它的倒无所谓。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

屋：习惯了，也不能怎么办。

维：我真的动作太慢了……很对不起恺撒还有大家。

35 对方性感的表情？

屋：念诗念得很陶醉的样子，或者被灌了很多杯酒以后。真的很性感哦，维吉。

维：啊——！

屋：放心，我又不说别的。

维：好吧……那我……我觉得……

屋：嗯？

维：（脸红）………一直，都很好看。很性感。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

维：距离很近的时候。

屋：（故意靠过去）这样？

维：啊！嗯……对。（低头）

屋：或许我也是吧。尤其是维吉这种见了我之后害羞地低头的样子。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

屋：只要坐在一起就很幸福了。

维：嗯，我也是这么想。什么事都不用想，不用担心，只是静静地坐在一起的时候最好。

39 曾经吵架么？

屋：（笑）甚至还不止一次。

维：会吵的。不过，大多数时候最后都会妥协吧。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？

屋：基本都是一些很严重的事情。生活琐事我倒不太在意。

维：……是这样。

41 之后如何和好？

屋：看着他哭……然后坐在旁边安慰，慢慢就好了。

维：我实在是忍不住才哭的。其实心里也想变得更强大一点。

屋：当然，也有一些事情是没办法彻底和好的。

维：嗯……不过那些事，我们也都默认不会在互相之间重新提起了。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

屋：不知道能不能转世。如果能，还是想重新认识一下，弥补一些过去的错误。

维：如果再给我一次机会，我想要做得更好一点。让恺撒更满意一点。

屋：万一转世之后，你变成主人了呢？

维：那也……不错呀。（忍不住笑了）

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

屋：给我念诗的时候。

维：我的话……应该是恺撒夸奖我的时候。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？

屋：有时候我总感觉无法真正理解他。所以，就只好满足他提出来的一切。

维：用我的诗，让恺撒的声名永世长存。

屋：这是——爱情吗？

维：我觉得，是的。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？

屋：啊，那还是次非常不好的回忆。我想还是不要再讲了。

维：嗯。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

维：恺撒像红玫瑰，美丽但是有刺。

屋：我是红玫瑰吗？——那你就是白玫瑰好了。或者蓝玫瑰，随便你选。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

屋：在这里说出来是不是就没法再隐瞒下去了——（话音未落）

维：……我、我有！

屋：哈？是什么？

维：我…… 我之前没有告诉恺撒，我不需要那么多礼物的、最后都没有地方用，也不想卖掉……

屋：所以那些丝绸你最后怎么处理的？

维：（目光躲闪）

屋：——我想起来有段时间你的小男孩们打扮得都很漂亮，现在我大概知道原因了。（笑）

48 您的自卑感来自？

屋：可以再长高一些。（自嘲地笑）

维：来自……不能给恺撒写成最伟大的诗……吧。

屋：我说过很多次了你不要再固执于这件事啦。况且你不是做得很好吗？

维：但那是我当初许诺给你的……

屋：许诺过又怎样？事情总是会不尽人意。做我的诗人却还总是在别人面前抬不起头来的话，我可是会自卑的。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

屋：算是一半公开，一半秘密。

维：唔唔、我也觉得。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

维：……可以……（越来越小声）

屋：什么？

维：（以几乎完全听不到的声音嘟囔着什么）

屋：又是这样。但我想他说了“可以”。

维：（轻轻点头）

屋：但是后面有一些条件？比如说——

维：……恺撒，多爱我一点。

屋：（突然怔住）

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

屋：（终于回过神）这个答案——应该很明显吧？

维：（听旁边人解释了这两个字的含义之后害羞地把头埋到了屋的肩上）

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

屋：这位诗人先生似乎已经害羞得喘不过气了。除了地位以外，就是你情我愿的问题吧。

维：（把头在屋肩上蹭了几下，似乎是在点头）

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

屋：还挺满意的。

维：（终于稍稍抬起头）……嗯。

屋：维吉可以一直陪着我，这样。

维：（脸变得超级红）

54 初次H的地点？

屋：啊，我家。

维：嗯嗯。

55 当时的感觉？

屋：记不太清了。因为已经太久了……（抓头）

维：我只记得当时自己一直在想“这是恺撒没错吧”……有点不敢相信呢。

屋：为什么不敢相信？

维：啊……是被眷顾了，那样的感觉。

屋：（故作镇定，但其实旁人能看出他面容上的得意）

56 当时对方的样子？

维：恺撒……好漂亮。

屋：哈哈哈怎么又是这句话？

维：一直都很漂亮……

屋：我只记得他一开始好像很慌张。不过进入情绪之后就像昏过去了一样，任人摆弄呢。（继续得意地笑）

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

屋：要说初夜那好像还是再之后的事。如果没记错的话是维吉来叫我吃早餐。

维：啊对……那次是我。前一晚让家里的仆人给恺撒好好准备早餐来着。

屋：嘻，这样听起来好像是我被套路了哦？

58 每星期H的次数？

维：这……好夸张。因为我们经常很久都见不到一次面。

屋：况且即使见面也常常会谈其它的事。没有别人想得那么浪漫哈哈。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

维：这些问题好隐私啊啊……（慌张）

屋：接下来的问题似乎会更隐私。（故意盯着对方害羞的脸）

维：唔……呜呜。

屋：不用那么多次，怕他身体承受不住。（坏笑）

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

屋：两人都完全进入情绪的那种吧。

维：嗯……感觉好像在天空中飘……

屋：你作这种比喻也好像在写诗哈哈。

TBC


End file.
